And then THAT happened (FIOLEE)
by thatquietgirl21
Summary: First off, Ashley and Gumball try to break up Marshall and Fionna. But then something happens that is far more sinister, and far more complicated. Of course, along the way, there's time travel, a battle, a dream that they all share (literally) and of course, an almost insane human Lich. (Formerly known as LTSN).


***Ashley's POV***

There they are again. It's sickening, really. Not just that look in his eyes when he sees her, or how she blushes when he does something 'sweet', but just the  
fact that they're so in love. What does she have that I don't?! And why is Marshall so desperately in love with her?!

I'm talking about the human, duh. The one who has Marshall Lee Abadeer wrapped around her finger. You know what I have to do, right? I mean, if I ever  
want to be the Vampire Queen, I'm going to have to break them up. But how? Marshall won't cheat on her, (believe me, I've tried) and she won't do anything  
that would hurt him.

Ugh... they definitely fight. They're not going to fade to friends anytime soon. No, no, no. The question is- what do they fight about? And... wait a second. Everyone needs a sidekick. And I happen to know someone who has the exact same goals as me.

 ***Gumball's POV***

I was in my lab when that witch, Ashley, came marching in. I don't think anyone even knew she was there.  
"Let's cut to the chase." She ordered.  
"Blunt, aren't you? I don't know why you're here, and we haven't been exchanging small talk." I pointed out.  
She frowned. "Look, do you want the human girl or not?"

Fionna. I wanted to hug her, and kiss her, and spend the rest of my life with her. I heard the glass vials I had been holding shatter on the floor next to me, and Ashley smirked. "I thought so. Now, she has something I want, and Marshall has something you want, so, I have a proposition for you. Would you like to  
help me split them up?"

I nodded. "Does a copper atom have 29 electrons?"  
"Um... what?"  
"Yes- in other words." I explained.  
She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, if you're going to be my sidekick in this endeavor, then you have to speak in a way that I understand."

"Sidekick?!" I sputtered. I am a royal prince- not a sidekick!  
"Yes- sidekick. You see, I am the grand mastermind behind this project. Your assisstance is optional- I can manage quite well without you, but you can't  
manage this at all without me. Let's face it sugarhead, you are too much of a goody-goody to formulate a reasonable plan of revenge that won't end with you crying in your bedroom!" She snapped.

I glared at her. "That is simply not true!"  
She smirked at me. "Isn't it?"  
Well, there was that one time... "No! It's not true at all! I am not a pansy, and I can formulate a plan that will work well enough for me to have my own revenge!" I just hadn't thought of it yet.

"Uh huh. What is it then?" She asked, crossing her arms.  
"Um... I haven't exactly thought of it yet..." I muttered sheepishly.  
She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Now, listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once..."

 ***Fionna's POV***

Everything had been so quiet lately. The Ice Queen hadn't kidnapped anyone recently, the Lich had been fairly quiet, and no one had really caused any  
trouble. To be honest- I was a little bored. Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with Marshall, but there's more to life than just a boyfriend.

I love him, but I'm not one of those girls who thinks their life revolves entirely around their boyfriend and they're already planning out their children's names. Okay... but who doesn't think about what they might name their kids one day?  
I finally gave up and headed over to the Candy Kingdom. Cake had quit the adventuring business a while back to spend more time with her kids, and also  
because I think she was bored too.

Gumball didn't have anything new for me today, in fact, he kind of seemed to want me to leave, and no one else had anything for me either. I couldn't find  
any dungeons today, and all the creatures in the woods were hiding. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes, and turned slowly.  
"Boo!" Marshall yelled, upside down.  
I shot him a look. "Not scared."

He pouted, and righted himself. "Not even a little bit?"  
I kissed him softly. "I love you too much to be scared of you."

He pulled me into another kiss immediately after- a more passionate one. "I love you too. Excited for tonight?"  
"Of course."  
"Don't overdress, remember. It's just stargazing." He teased.

"I know." I laughed. "I'm just glad it's finally a clear night."  
"According to the weatherman." Marshall reminded me. I don't know if weathermen were ever reliable, but the one we've got is pretty bad at his job.  
"No- not according to the weatherman." I said, poking his nose. We both laughed.

 ***Marshall's POV***

Tonight is the night. Well, if all goes well. And if the weatherman didn't suddenly decide to be right about the weather forecast. And if she actually says yes  
and doesn't throw it back in my face.

Actually, there's a lot of things that can go wrong. But I promised myself- on the next starry night, I'd get down on one knee and ask her The Question. Yes,  
the capitals are necessary. It is literally the most important question you could ever ask a girl, because it means you want to spend the rest of your life with  
her, and you want to know if she feels the same way.

And since I'm a vampire... well, eternity with me wouldn't be too bad, right? Well, I survived it. Oh, Glob, I'm going to hell for that one.

 ***Author's Note***

So, what did you guys think? Is anything going to go wrong before Marshall can ask The Question?

What's Ashley and Gumball's plan?


End file.
